


【VN/DN】短打

by qwlylhx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwlylhx/pseuds/qwlylhx
Summary: 但丁回家时看到了意想不到的一幕，他承认自己有些吃醋。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	【VN/DN】短打

**Author's Note:**

> DN搞在一起的前提V还是A了上去。  
> N妹妹。

“挺开心的，嗯？”但丁说。  
“嗯。”维吉尔点点头，语气平淡，就好像正在猛烈操干尼禄的人不是他一样。  
“我真没想到你在这方面这么粗暴。”但丁绕到办公桌后面，坐在他独有的宝座上，附身亲吻尼禄满是泪水的脸，“你真的有让她爽到吗？”  
“不用你操心。”维吉尔在说话间也没放松进攻的速度，对子宫口持续的顶弄让尼禄再一次攀上高峰。纤细的腰再度挺高，柔软但挺拔的乳房微微晃动，舌尖伸出却无法发出叫喊。尼禄扭着腰想要逃跑，双手也被束缚物摩擦出痕迹，但他的上半身早就被维吉尔死死钉在办公桌上无处可逃。  
“但丁……”维吉尔还在持续进攻，高潮后的她只能发出虚弱的喊声。她的叔叔像往常一样用充满爱恋的目光看着她，温柔地抚摸她的侧脸，接着给她一个不容拒绝的深吻。  
尼禄无法抵挡但丁的入侵，只能放任他进行掠夺。但丁的舌尖和他的风格一样灵活，搅动着尼禄的舌头迫使她与他共舞。尼禄感到口腔中每一个角落都有被扫到，已经有些麻木的舌头更是被拽进对方的口中纠缠吮吸。  
维吉尔暂缓了进攻的动作，但力道逐渐增强，强大的存在感让尼禄开始徒劳地挣扎，即使那份微弱的颤抖很快就被暴力镇压。  
“如果你想打开她，光是横冲直撞可不行。”但丁突然开口，盯着维吉尔的眼睛，“你女儿有那么多可爱的地方，你都不去注意，作为父亲是不是太失职了？”  
“我不像你，我不喜欢那些花里胡哨的东西。”维吉尔瞥了但丁一眼，继续自己的动作。  
“那真可惜，你会错过很多乐趣的。”但丁嘲讽到，“不过我可舍不得尼禄这么难受……便宜你了。”  
但丁站起来，对着维吉尔递了个眼神，得到暗示的维吉尔放松了对尼禄的压制。但丁将尼禄的上半身托起来，自己也坐在办公桌上，将尼禄放入怀中继续接吻。体位的调整让维吉尔很难保持最佳的进攻姿势，他开始和他的兄弟进行抢夺，最终还是拿到了一个不错的进攻角度。但丁看起来好像无所谓，在争夺结束后还很反常地帮他调整着尼禄的上半身，方便他能将自己全部放进去。  
但丁轻轻吻着她心爱的小侄女，一只手开始从尼禄的小腹往下探。像是故意要感受尼禄被侵犯的状态一样，在小腹附近施力按压，缓缓向下滑动。阴道被侵犯的感觉更加清晰了，这让尼禄难受地想要躲开，可在父亲和叔叔的双重压制下这根本做不到。  
“尼禄乖，叔叔这就帮你。”压住小腹的手接着向下，滑过会阴，拨开白色的耻毛，让那颗已经充血肿胀的阴蒂暴露在三人的视野中。  
“其实她更喜欢这里。”但丁用手指将包皮拨开，把那个发抖的小肉粒展示给维吉尔看，“只要稍微刺激一下就会喘个不停……当然，里面也会更紧。”但丁一边说着一边用手指揉搓尼禄的弱点，任凭她如何尖叫挣扎也毫不放松。  
“她的胸部也挺敏感的。不只是乳头，她更喜欢被整个抓着揉。”但丁温柔地说出残忍的话，手臂像铁箍一样将尼禄锁在怀中，让尼禄不能移动分毫，“不过我怎么努力也没办法弄出奶来……或许你有什么办法？”  
“无聊。”维吉尔哼了一声，“不过，可以考虑一下。”  
“住……手……”陷入情欲的少女只能艰难地吐出这个词汇，她害怕这两人会把她拽向未知的地方。  
“为什么要停呢？今天的你还没有去呢不是吗？”但丁亲昵地蹭着少女的颈侧，针对弱点的进攻变得越来越残暴。尼禄再也说不出话来，连呻吟都开始卡壳，最终在两个男人的服侍下达到前所未有的高潮。  
大量的液体从下身喷涌而出，把维吉尔的上衣濡湿一片。维吉尔并没有因为衣着被弄脏发表什么意见，他专注地感受着尼禄身体的状态，然后用力一闯，突破了最后的防线。  
这很痛，痛到尼禄开始用尽全力挣扎。但这根本没用，在两个成年男性的压制下尼禄根本撬不开这个牢笼。最终，身体向恐惧屈服，顺从地卸掉力气，在这残暴的对待中努力让自己不要那么难过。  
额头上落下一个吻，是维吉尔的。尼禄抽泣着，失焦的眼睛看不清任何东西，她只能感觉到自己的内部是被人如何破开，如何蹂躏。  
“乖孩子。”但丁在耳边的低语也变得遥远了，“你要做的就是接受它……你会习惯的。”


End file.
